17 Czerwca 1999
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Pan Złota Rączka (72) - serial komediowy, USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Ja ci jeszcze pokażę, Krecik, Mądruś - seriale animowane 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Anno Domini (10/12) - serial historyczny, USA 11.00 Wlastimil Hofman 11.30 Piąta pora roku: Stwory nocne i zjawy 11.55 Wiadomości 12.05 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 Klan (231) - telenowela TVP 12.45 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 13.00 Pożegnanie Jana Pawła II na lotnisku w Krakowie-Balicach 14.30 Po prostu życie (51) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 14.55 Trzeba w życiu coś zrobić- reportaż 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (872) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.20 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody kota Filemona, Bajki Misia i Margolci 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Viper (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Festiwal Opole '99 - konkurs premier 21.20 Zawsze po 2l-szej - magazyn reporterów 21.50 Automania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 22.30 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.20 Filmowe zbliżenia - Francja: W matni - dramat sensac. 0.55 Trzeba w życiu coś zrobić - reportaż (powt.) 1.20 ABC brydża (powt.) 1.30 Kolejki: Turyści, buraki i legendy (powt.) 1.45 Zakończenie programu 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 9.00 Po prostu żyć 9.30 Przygody pana Michała (9/13) - serial przygod., Polska 10.00 Walka o przetrwanie drzewa - serial dok., W. Bryt. 10.30 Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc - film obycz., Australia 12.35 Program publicystyczny 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Wyspa przygód (25/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 14.15 Gala piosenki familijnej 15.05 McGregorowie (15/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 16.00 Panorama 16.10 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 16.40 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 17.10 Pierwsza komunia w parafiach - felieton 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 18.55 Refonna w szkole 19.05 Polaków portret własny: Czy wierzymy w duchy? 19.35 Wehikuł czasu - program dla dzieci 20.05 Uciekinierzy - dramat sensacyjny, USA 21.20 Raport - wydanie specjalne 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.15 Gry i zabawy dorosłych pięknych dwudziestowiecznych - film dok. 23.40 W poszukiwaniu nowej Norymbergii 0.05 Złoto - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 2.05 Elektryczne Gitary - Elektryczny Kiler - koncert (stereo) 2.50 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 3.15 Prezentacja Zakopanego przed wyborem gospodarza ZIO 2006 4.25 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (43) - serial animowany 9.30 Express TV 9.45 Żar młodości (727) - telenowela, Kanada 10.45 Renegat (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.45 Młody Indiana Jones (24) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.45 Disco Polo Live (173) - program muzyczny 13.45 Po prostu miłość (12) - telenowela, Brazylia 14.45 Życie jak poker (13) - telenowela, Polska 15.15 ReBoot (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Polsat radzi 16.05 Karolina w mieście (1) - serial komediowy, USA 16.35 Renegat (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.30 Roseanne (117) - serial komediowy, USA 18.00 Przyjaciele (14) - serial komediowy, USA 18.30 Express TV 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Po prostu miłość (13) - telenowela, Brazylia 20.00 Pan i pani Smith (7/13) - serial komediowy, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Upiór z Mostu Londyńskiego - thriller, USA 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Polsat radzi 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Bumerang 0.00 Deskorolki - film sensacyjny, USA 1.35 Muzyka na BIS 3.35 Pożegnanie 6.40 Telesklep 6.55 Kropka nad i - prog. public. 7.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu - serial anim. 7.45 Delfy (12) - serial anim. 8.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial anim. 8.35 He-Man (17) - serial anim. 9.00 Paulina (66) - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (116) - serial 12.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - Home & Market - magazyn 13.00 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu - serial anim. 14.00 Delfy (12) - serial anim. 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial anim. 14.45 He-Man (17) - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu (20) - serial 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (45) - serial 16.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn 18.00 Paulina (67) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Maria Izabela - serial 20.00 Wall Street - film obycz. 22.25 Telewizjer - magazyn 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - prog. public. 23.30 Milenium (14) - serial sens. 0.30 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów - serial obycz. 1.20 Supergliny - magazyn 2.10 Granie na zawołanie 4.40 Granie na ekranie left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - francusko-kanadyjski serial animowany 7.25 Julek nad morzem - serial prod. francuskiej 7.35 Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - amerykański serial animowany 8.00 Agrofakty 8.35 Marimar - serial prod. meksykańskiej 9.20 Czy wiecie, że... - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 9.30 Ten sam świat - poradnik 9.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Celtowie - angielski serial dokumentalny 10.50 Czy wiecie, że... - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street - serial prod. angielskiej 11.30 Drużyna marzeń - serial angielski 12.00 Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga - angielski serial popularnonaukowy 12.30 Ucieczka Grizzly Adamsa - amerykański film przygodowy (1982); reż. Don Keeslar, wyk.: Dan Haggerty, Kim Darby, Noah Berry, Keenan Wynn 14.05 Obszary Niemiec - niemiecki cykl dokumentalny 14.35 Serce Klarity - meksykański serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne, Gość dnia 15.40 Zgadula - program dla dzieci 16.15 Babie lato 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz-Aktualności 16.50 Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 17.15 Studio Regionalne, Gość dnia 17.30 Wokół Morza Galilejskiego - reportaż 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.30 Gramy dla ciebie 18.45 W cztery oczy - program publicystyczny 19.05 Marimar - serial prod. meksykańskiej 20.00 Coronation Street - serial prod. angielskiej 20.30 Drużyna marzeń - serial prod. angielskiej 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Ten sam świat - poradnik 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 Serce Klarity - serial obyczajowy 22.50 Dom pani Tellier - film fabularny prod. francuskiej (1952), reżyseria Max Ophuls 0.25 Celtowie - angielski serial dok. 1.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.30 Voltron, obrońca wszechświata (odc. 56) - serial animowany 8.00 Na dobry początek Studio Agnes na żywo 8.30 Bajo un mismo rostro (14/100) - serial prod. meksykańskiej 9.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (33) - serial obyczajowy prod. włoskiej 10.30 Błogosławione kłamstwo (1) - serial 11.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.30 Telejazda - program muzyczny 12.45 Wizyta Ojca Świętego w Polsce - pożegnanie Jana Pawła II na lotnisku w Krakowie 14.15 Bajo un mismo rostro (15/100) - serial prod. meksykańskiej 15.15 Zanim kupisz - poradnik 15.30 Program muzyczny 16.15 Voltron, obrońca wszechświata (62) - serial animowany 16.45 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 17.00 Yancy Derringer (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.35 Błogosławione kłamstwo (2) - serial 18.35 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 ZOOM - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Cobra, oddział specjalny (19) - serial prod. Niemcy 20.55 Komando Małolat (26) - serial prod. niemieckiej 21.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 22.20 Nasze wiadomości 22.40 Kino wspomnień: Pożegnanie z bronią - melodramat prod. amerykańskiej 1932, reżyseria: Frank Borzage, występują: Helen Heyes, Adoplphe Menjou, Jack La Rue, Gary Cooper 0.15 Adax Techno Party 0.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport-telegram 7.30 Muzyczne koło - teleturniej muzyczny 8.00 W krainie władcy smoków (1/26) - serial prod. polsko-australijskiej (powt.) 8.30 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 9.30 Reżyser miesiąca: Śmierć Prezydenta - film fabularny prod. polskiej (1977); reżyseria Jerzy Kawalerowicz, występują: Zdzisław Mrożewski, Marek Walczewski, Czesław Byszewski, Jerzy Duszyński (powt.) 11.55 Wiadomości 12.05 Orenburskie ślady - reportaż Agaty Konarskiej 12.45 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 13.00 Transmisja pożegnania Jana Pawła II - lotnisko Balice (Kraków) 14.10 Wielka Mała Emigracja: Kładka przez Atlantyk - film dok. M. Bukojemskiego 14.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Siła tradycji - gawęda Szymona Kobylińskiego 15.45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 16.30 W krainie władcy smoków (2/26) - serial prod. polsko-australijskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Zaproszenie: Lubuskie, brama Polski - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 17.35 Liga przebojów - szczęśliwa 13 (skrót) 18.00 Tylko Muzyka: Liga Przebojów (propozycje) 19.00 Teledyski na życzenie 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Prognoza pogody 19.59 Sport 20.05 Teatr Telewizji: Dzieci; autor: A. R. Gurney; reż.: Piotr Mikucki, wyk.: Maja Komorowska, Joanna Szczepkowska, Maja Ostaszewska, Norbert Rakowski 21.25 Pół serio - magazyn filmowy 21.55 MdM 22.30 Panorama 22.57 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego (powt.) 23.15 Transmisja pożegnania Jana Pawła II - lotnisko Balice (Kraków) (powt.) 0.35 - 7.05 Powtórzenia left|thumb|80x80px 14.15 Wakacje miłości - serial 15.15 Mieszkanie dla dwojga - serial romantyczny 15.45 Latający lekarze - serial 16.45 Dallas - telenowela 17.40 Stylowe restauracje 18.10 Drogie świętoszki - telenowela 18.40 Kilroy przedstawia 19.30 Skalpel proszę - serial komediowy 20.00 Trudne powroty - serial 21.00 Live is Sweet - angielski film obyczajowy 22.50 Sex w wielkim mieście - serial 23.20 Rytmy szczęścia - serial 0.20 Dzień rewolwerowca - western, USA left|thumb|80x80px 18.00 Kręgle: Tartan Tenpin Classic 19.00 Supercross 20.30 Brytyjska liga żużlowa left|thumb|80x80px 13.35 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa: Rasowy sport - angielski film kryminalny 15.05 Ulica dziwnych zdarzeń - thriller prod. USA 16.45 Miłość i nienawiść - film fab. 20.00 Nie patrz w dół - horror prod. amerykańskiej 21.30 Potwór z głębin - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 23.00 Morderstwo po obu stronach muru - thriller prod. USA 0.45 Noc lisa - film sensacyjny prod. USA 2.20 Spisek Fremantle - dramat left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 10.00 14.00 18.00 22.00 Tylko ty - telenowela 7.00 11.00 15.00 19.00 23.00 Zemsta - telenowela 8.00 12.00 16.00 20.00 24.00 W sidłach namiętności - telenowela 9.00 13.00 17.00 21.00 1.00 Grzechy miłości - telenowela left|thumb|80x80px 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka 14.15 Miś Yogi 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krowa i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo left|thumb|80x80px 20.00 Karate Killers - film sensacyjny 21.30 Pasja życia - film biograficzny 23.30 Deszczowa piosenka - film obyczajowy 1.10 Barbara Stanwyck: Ogień i pożądanie left|thumb|80x80px 14.00 Sekrety Titanica 15.00 Nurkowanie z Rosjanami 16.00 Everest: do Strefy śmierci 16.30 Śladami Robinsona Cruzoe 17.00 Ostatni car Rosji 18.00 Wycie kojota 18.30 Tajemnice Majów 19.00 Bestia z Bardii 20.00 Powódź 21.00 Szczyt odwagi 22.00 Yukona 22.30 NA szlaku burz i przyrody 23.00 Skarby przeszłości 24.00 Wycie kojota left|thumb|80x80px 15.00 Smaki Włoch 16.00 Koleją po Irlandii 17.00 Przemierzając świat 18.00 Wirujący świat 19.00 Floyd na Dalekim Wschodzie 20.00 Skandynawskie lato 21.00 Travel Live 22.00 Koleją po Irlandii 23.00 Sekrety Indii 24.00 Wirujący świat left|thumb|80x80px 16.00 Sportomania 17.00 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 18.00 Sporty ekstremalne 19.00 Rallyworld 20.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 21.00 Policja, kamera, akcja 22.00 Ze świata osobliwości 22.30 Do zaaranżowania 23.30 Fascynujące technologie left|thumb|80x80px 13.45 Łebski Harry 14.10 Inspektor Gadżet 14.35 Denis rozrabiaka 15.00 Świat według Ludwiczka 15.25 Kot Ik! 16.15 VR Troopers 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 17.55 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.20 Kot Ik! 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Spiderman 19.35 X Men left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Dżana - pr. muz. 7.30 Szok-blok - pr. muz. 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - ser. 9.00 Skrzydła - ser. kom. 9.30 The Grippers - ser. 10.35 Domek na prerii - ser. 11.30 Żar młodości - ser. 12.30 Micaela - telenowela 13.30 Aficionado - pr. muz. 14.00 DJ Club - pr. o muzyce techno 14.30 Soundtrack - pr. o muz. filmowej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - ser. 17.40 Drużyna A - ser. 18.35 Skrzydła - ser. kom. 19.00 Domek na prerii - ser. 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Real - ser. 21.00 Drużyna A - ser. 21.55 Miasto duchów - film USA 23.30 Drużyna A - ser. 0.30 Przytul mnie - nocny pr. muz. 1.30 Piosenka na życzenie 2.30 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Świat pana trenera - ser. 6.25 Autostrada do Nieba - ser. 7.15 Sunset Beach - ser. 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.10 Piękna i Bestia - ser. 10.05 Trzecia planeta od słońca - ser. 10.30 Policjanci z Miami - ser. 11.20 Meandry sprawiedliwości - ser. 12.10 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - ser. 14.15 Piękna i bestia - ser. 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - ser. 16.45 Czy boisz się ciemności - ser. 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - ser. 17.35 Trzecia planeta od słońca - ser. 18.00 Sunset Beach - ser. 18.50 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - pr. infor. oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - ser. 20.00 - 22.40 Czwartek detektywów 20.00 Cobra, oddział specjalny - ser. 20.55 Komando małolat - ser. 21.50 Prawo i bezprawie - ser. 22.55 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - program infor. 22.55 Airwolf - ser. 23.45 Crime Story - ser. 0.35 Zoom 1.00 Policjanci z Miami - ser. 1.50 Cobra, oddział specjalny - ser. 2.35 Prawo i bezprawie - ser. 3.20 Teleshopping left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Cartouche - film przygodowy, Francja 1962, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Claudia Cardinale, Odile Versois, Jess Hahn (111 min) 10.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Kotwica w dół (Anchors Aweigh) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1945, reż. George Sidney, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Gene Kelly, James Burke, Pamela Britton (132 min) 13.20 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 13.50 Zwariowany pułk lotniczy (Hollywood Air Force) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Bert Convy, wyk. Chris Lemmon, Lloyd Bridges, Vic Tayback, Graham Jarvis (89 min) 15.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Czyżbym poślubił mamusię (I Married My Mom) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. David Maxxson, wyk. Sally Kirkland, Michael Pataki, Mary Woronov, Paul Witten (90 min) 17.20 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 17.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 18.00 Jestem wstydliwy, ale sobie radzę (Je suis timide, mais je me soigne) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1978, reż. Pierre Richard, wyk. Pierre Richard, Aldo Maccione, Jacques Francois, Mimi Coutelier (86 min) 19.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 20.00 Golfiarz z przypadku - komedia, Szwecja 1992, reż. Lasse Aberg/Bo Jonsson, wyk. Lasse Aberg, Jon Skolmen, Mats Bergman, Jimmy Logan (100 min) 21.50 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 22.20 W czym mamy problem? (Serial Mom) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. John Waters, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Sam Waterson, Ricki Lake, Suzanne Somers (93 min) 00.00 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 01.00 Lacy i królowa Mississippi (Lacy and the Mississippi Queen) - western, USA 1978, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Kathleen Lloyd, Debra Feuer, Jack Elam (70 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Autostrada - program motoryzacyjny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Celtowie - serial dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga - serial popularnonaukowy 12.30 (WP) Ucieczka Grizzly Adamsa (The Capture of Grizzly Adams) - film przygodowy, USA 1982, reż. Don Keeslar, wyk. Dan Haggerty, Kim Darby, Noah Beery, June Lockhart (96 min) 14.05 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Kronika 15.45 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 16.15 Marzenia i kariery - program publicystyczny 16.30 Tak było. Jak jest? - program publicystyczny 17.15 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 17.30 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Życiorysy z refrenem 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio Pielgrzymki TV Kraków 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Dom pani Tellier (Le plaisir) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1952, reż. Max Ophuls, wyk. Gaby Morlay, Claude Dauphin, Jean Gabin, Pierre Brasseur (93 min) 00.25 (WP) Celtowie - serial dokumentalny 01.20 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Twoja Wizja z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ques TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku